Cullen's crash AIM!
by Team.Edward.Is.Love.17
Summary: What happens when the Cullen's start up an AIM party? Well, Emmett is high off of chocolate, and everyone else tries to calm him down! really funny! ExB, JxA, EmxR I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Jacob's jerkness, and Emmett's craziness

**Cullen AIM!

* * *

**

Bella- StupidxLamb

Edward- MasochisticVlion

Emmett- toughteddybear

Rosalie- Hottiewithabody

Alice- Shortstopxshopper

Jasper- Doyoufeelit

Jacob- Wolfyduhduhduh

____________________________________________________

Chapter 1:

Jacob, Emmett, Shoes, and Gangsters

StupidxLamb has signed on.

MasochisticVlion has signed on.

MasochisticVlion: Hey sweetheart!

StupidxLamb: Hey babe! What are you doing?

MasochisticVlion: Just thinking about you.

StupidxLamb: Aww. Me too! I love you!

MasochisticVlion: I love you, too!

Wolfyduhduhduh has signed on.

MasochisticVlion: sorry, mutt, but you are interrupting me and my girlfriend's conversation.

Wolfyduhduhduh: wow, sorry, leech. It's too bad I don't care.

StupidxLamb: Jake! just get outta here! You know what you did to me!

MasochisticVlion: Bella?! What did he do to you?!?!

StupidxLamb: He told me he'd rather me be dead than a vampire! than he threw my head against the wall!

MasochisticVlion: OH MY GOD!! DID YOU HURT HER, YOU DOG?! CAUSE IF YOU DID I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FREAKING TEAR YOUR FURRY LEGS OFF!!!!!

Wolfyduhduhduh: I didn't hurt her! She was being bitchy to me!!

StupidxLamb: NO I WASN'T! I told you that I didn't love you the way I love Edward, and that I just wanted to be friends. Then, I told you Edward was gonna turn me into a vampire soon and you got all upset. I was just being truthful!

Wolfyduhduhduh: Whatever, bitch.

MasochisticVlion: DON'T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND THAT! SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING DOG!

Wolfyduhduhduh: Why don't you come over here and make me!

MasochisticVlion: you don't know who you're messing with!!!!

Wolfyduhduhduh has signed off.

MasochisticVlion: Thank god he left! Bella, did he hurt you?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!?!?!

StupidxLamb: I'm sorry!!!!! I was just so stressed!

MasochisticVlion: Bella, you NEED to tell me when you're hurt!!!!!!

Stupidxlamb: I'm sorry!!!! *starts crying*

MasochisticVlion: Oh, Bella! Please don't cry, baby! I'm sorry I yelled!! It's just I love you so much and I want to know when you've been harmed.

toughteddybear has signed on.

toughteddybear: Why, hello, handsome children I call my family!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

StupidxLamb: Hey Emmett!

MasochisticVlion: Hey, Em, what are you doing?

toughteddybear: I'M EATING A LOTTTTT OF SUGAR!!!! ESME STOLE MY UNDERWEAR! I HAVE HAIR!!!! AAAAAAAHH!

StupidxLamb: Emmett, stop eating sugar! you're a vampie! your not supposed to eat!

toughteddybear: I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY! ICE ICE BABY! IF I WERE A BOY!

MasochisticVlion: EMMETT! LOOK, IT'S TINKERBELL!

toughteddybear: WHERE!?!?!

MasochisticVlion: In your closet!

toughteddybear: *screams like a girl* *looks in closet* TINKY! TINKY! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!!!

StupidxLamb: poor guy's lost it...

toughteddybear: NOOO! TINKY FLEW AWAY!!! I'M GONNA HURT HER!!!! I FEEL SO UNTOUCHED!!!!!!!

MasochisticVlion: Then call Rosalie if you wanna be touched!!!!

toughteddybear: She's hunting!!! I'M ALL ALONE! THERE'S NO ONE HERE BESIDE ME!!! I'M ALL ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

StupidxLamb: thank you, emmett, for that wonderful song!

toughteddybear: I. Love. SHOES! SHOES! SHOES! OH MY GOD! SHOES!

StupidxLamb: LET'S GET SOME SHOES! LET'S GET SOME SHOES!

MasochisticVlion: THESE SHOES RULE! THESE SHOES SUCK! THESE SHOES RULE! THESE SHOES SUCK!

toughteddybear: These shoes are 300 dollars. these shoes are 300 dollars. these shoes are 300 f****ing dollars!

ALL: LET'S GET 'EM!

StupidxLamb: k, that's enough.

toughteddybear: DA NA NA NA NA! BATMAN!!!!

MasochisticVlion: Batman's gangster!

toughteddybear: YES! LET'S PRETEND WE'RE GANGSTERS!

StupidxLamb: That's sound a-ight, man!

MasochisticVlion: Yo, who's all up in da crib tonight?

toughteddy: yo, yo, yo! A-ight, check dis out! I'ma eat mo suga!

StupidxLamb: Na na na, man! You caint do dat! You all gon' be hypa and stuff.

toughteddy: Well, aint dat da point, dawg?

MasochisticVlion: Yo, Em! Listen to ma babe, yo' caint eat no suga no more.

toughteddybear: Fine! I'ma bounce! I'll holla at ya'll lata!

toughteddybear has signed off.

StupidxLamb has signed off.

MasochisticVlion has signed off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortstopxshopper has signed on.

StupidxLamb has signed on.

Shortstopxshopper: Bella! Wanna go shopping with me tomorrow?!

StupidxLamb: NO! PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME GO!

Shortstopxshopper: Why not, its just for a couple hours! please?!?! *pouts*

StupidxLamb: Alice! you know I cant handle pouting!

MasochisticVlion has signed on.

Doyoufeelit has signed on.

StupidxLamb: EDWARD!

MasochisticVlion: Hello, love. Hey Jasper and Alice.

Doyoufeelit: Hey peeps. What were you girls talking about?

Shortstopxshopper: BELLA WON'T COME SHOPPING WITH ME!

MasochisticVlion: Alice, you can't make Bella go shopping with you.

Shortstopxshopper: WHY NOT?!

Doyoufeelit: Honey, if bella doesn't wanna go than she doesn't have to.

StupidxLamb: Yes, thank you Jasper.

MasochisticVlion: HEY! I HELPED!

StupidxLamb: okay! thank you Edward! I love you!

MasochisticVlion: I love you too!

Shortstopxshopper: aww! you guys are soooo cute!

toughteddybear has signed on.

toughteddybear: CHOCOLATE! AAAAHH!!

Doyoufeelit: EMMETT! stop eating chocolate!

toughteddybear: I can't!!! IT'S MAGICALLY DELICIOUS!

MasochisticVlion: That's lucky charms!

toughteddybear: I can dream!

StupidxLamb: actually, no, you can't! where's rose?

toughteddybear: right next to me. STEALING MY CHOCOLATE! DIE! DIE!!!!! MURDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Doyoufeelit: Poor guy...

Shortstopxshopper: EMMETT! stop acting like a child!

toughteddybear: WHAT?!?! just cause I wanna see the hannah montana movie makes me a child?!?!?!

MasochisticVlion: HAHHAHA!!! EMMETT'S GOT A CRUSH ON HANNY MONTANY!

toughteddybear: no I don't!!!!! I just wanna see the movie!!!!! I like the song 'the climb' ALWAYS GONNA BE ANOTHER MOUNTAIN!!!!!!! I SEE YOUR DIRTY FACE HIDE BEHIND YOUR COLLAR!!!!!!! CHOCOLATE!! WHAT? WHAT DID HE SAY!?!?

StupidxLamb: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

toughteddybear: STOP PRESSURING ME!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!!!! CANT....BREATHE!!!!!!!

MasochisticVlion: you're a vampire!!!! you don't have to breathe!!!!!!!

toughteddybear: NOO!!!!!!! ROSE THREW WATER AT ME!!! IT'S SEEPING THROUGH MY SKIN!!!! HANNAH!!! SAVE ME!!!!!

Doyoufeelit: EMMETT!! Do you want us to lock you in the closet again?!?!

toughteddybear: NO!!!!!!! IT'S DARK AND SCARY!!!! KINDA LIKE A WART!!!!!!

Shortstopxshopper: THAN SHUT UP!!!!

StupidxLamb: Wait, what happened in a closet.

MasochisticVlion: One day, Emmett wouldn't shut up, so we locked him in his closet for a whole 3 minutes.

toughteddybear: I WAS SO SCARED!!!!! I WANTED DARTH VADER TO SAVE ME WITH MY NIGHT SABER NIGHT LIGHT!!

Doyoufeelit: Emmett, you don't have a light saber night light!

toughteddybear: THAN I'M BUYING ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shortstopxshopper: whatever you want, emmett. *rolls eyes*

toughteddybear: HEY! NO ONE ROLLS THEIR EYES AT ME! EXCEPT ROSE! AND ESME! AND CARLSILE! AND EDWARD! AND BELLA! AND JASPER! BUT NO, NOT ALICE!

StupidxLamb: Edward, your brother's scaring me.

MasochisticVlion: it's okay, baby, I'll protect you. *puts arm around Bella*

StupidxLamb: Thanks, Edward. I love you!

MasochisticVlion: I love you, too!

toughteddybear: YOU 2 SOUND LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE! OOH! SPEAKING OF MARRIED COUPLES, I HAVE TO GO FEED THE SQUIRREL!

Doyoufeelit: WE DON'T HAVE A SQUIRREL!

toughteddybear: THAN I'M BUYING ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shortstopxshopper: someone control the toddler!

toughteddybear: I AM NOT A TODDLER! JUST BECAUSE I LIKE HANNAH MONTANA, AM SCARED OF THE DARK, AND WANT A NIGHT SABER NIGHT LIGHT DOES NOT MAKE ME A TODDLER!!!!

MasochisticVlion: you also love tinker bell.

toughteddybear: NOT ANYMORE! TINKY FLEW AWAY, NOW I UPSET!!!!!!!!!

StupidxLamb: Emmett, you need to gh4i8.i9

Doyoufeelit: What does that mean?!

StupidxLamb: sorry, I fell off my chair, and my hands just flew over the keys! AND NOW MY HAND HURTS!

MasochisticVlion: Oh, Bella, sweetheart!! are you alright?!

StupidxLamb: Yeah, I'm good.

toughteddybear: god, Eddie-monkey. why are you so protective?!

MasochisticVlion: because I love Bella and I don't want her to get hurt.

Doyoufeelit: HAHAHAH!!!! EDDIE-MONKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

toughteddybear: I got a name for you too, Jazzy-Panda!!!!

Shortstopxshopper: *holds back laughter* I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

StupidxLamb: JAZZY-PANDA!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

toughteddybear: te-he, I made you giggle. : )

MasochisticVlion: I like that word. giggle.

Doyoufeelit: do ya, EDDIE-MONKEY?!?! HAHAHAHA

toughteddybear: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A WORM IN THE SOFA!!!!!! GET IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE WORMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shortstopxshopper: emmett, just squish it and it'll die!!

toughteddybear: NO! THEN IT'S POOPY WILL GET ALL ON ME!!!!!

MasochisticVlion: Emmett, you are such a child.

Hottiewithabody has signed on.

StupidxLamb: ROSALIE! CONTROL YOUR HUSBAND!!!!!!

Hottiewithabody: EMMETT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT CHOCOLATE!!!

toughteddybear: I CAN'T HELP IT!!!!!!! ROSALIE, KILL THE WORM!! NOW!!!!!!! UGG BOOTS!!! UGG BOOTS!!!!!!!!

Doyoufeelit: OH MY GOD, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!

Hottiewithabody has signed off.

toughteddybear: NO!!!!!!!! SHE LEFT!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP TONIGHT!!!!!

MasochisticVlion: emmett, you're a vampire!!!! YOU. DON'T. SLEEP!!!!!!!

toughteddy: STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEBRON JAMES IS GONNA HIT YOU WITH A BLUE SWORD!!!!!!!

Shortstopxshopper: that won't hurt us!!!!!!!

StupidxLamb: IT'LL HURT ME!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!! EDWARD SAVE ME!!!

MasochisticVlion: I'll always be saving you, love.

toughteddybear: why are you guys always mushy-gushy!!!

MasochisticVlion has signed off.

StupidxLamb has signed off.

Doyoufeelit has signed off.

Shortstopxshopper has signed off.

toughteddybear: THIS IS EMMETT CULLEN SIGNING OFF! THANK YOU, AND DRIVE SAFE!!!

toughteddybear has signed off.

---------------------------------------------------

MasochisticVlion has signed on

toughteddybear has signed on

toughteddybear: hey, edward! I'M NOT EATING CHOCOLATEEE!!! I'M ON A DIET!!

MasochisticVlion: k, than why are you all hyper?

toughteddybear: I'm Emmett...

MasochisticVlion: oh yeah...

StupidxLamb has signed on.

StupidxLamb: EDWARD!!!!

MasochisticVlion: lol, hey sweetie.

StupidxLamb: and... EMMETT!

toughteddybear: BELLA! girlfriend, it's been so long!! kisses! *kisses both of Bella's cheeks*

Stupidxlamb: oh, doll face!

MasochisticVlion: I FEEL SO UNLOVED!

StupidxLamb: I love you Edward!

MasochisticVlion: I love you too!

toughteddybear: WINTER TIME! MAPLE TREES! PANCAKES! FLYING SQUIRRELS! MAH-JONGG!

StupidxLamb: hahaa!

MasochisticVlion: Is Sugar-Emmy hyper again?

StupidxLamb: HAHAHAHA! SUGAR-EMMY!!! GOOD ONE, BABE!

toughteddybear: YOU GUYS ARE HURTING MY FEELINGS! CUT! CUT! *runs into the emo corner* I HAVE NO FRIENDS!

MasochisticVlion: hahaha, this is fun!

Doyoufeelit has signed on

Doyoufeelit: guys, why is emmett sitting in the corner with his laptop, playing with Alice's old barbies, and screaming CHARGE! and then the barbies attack each other?!

StupidxLamb: HAHAHAHAHAHHAAH!!!!!!!!!!

MasochisticVlion: hahaha!!!! yeah that's our fault...

toughteddybear: OMG! AN ADD FOR THE NEW POWER RANGER LUNCH BOX SET JUST POPPED UP!!!!! THEYRE SELLING AT WAL-MART!

Doyoufeelit: omg, no way! *rolls eyes*

toughteddybear: CRANK DAT SOULJA BOY, GIRLFRIEND!!!! BRING DOWN THE CLOUDS!!!!! WHAT?! WHAT DID HE SAY?!

StupidxLamb: Someone get this kid help!

Wolfyduhduhduh has signed on.

MasochisticVlion: What do you want, mutt?

Wolfyduhduhduh: I was hoping Bella would be on so I could apologize.

StupidxLamb: Well I don't accept! Jacob, just go away.

toughteddybear: peek-a-boo! I see you! woooops, gotta go potty!

Doyoufeelit: EMMETT, STOP!

Wolfyduhduhduh: bye, weirdos.

Wolfyduhduhduh has signed off

MasochisticVlion: for once, Em, I'm grateful! You got Jacob away so he couldn't talk to Bella.

StupidxLamb: what if I wanted to talk to Jacob?

MasochisticVlion: uh...um...I'm...sorry?

StupidxLamb: Edward, I was just kidding.

toughteddybear: yeah edward, don't cry! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!

Doyoufeelit: Emmett, it's JANUARY!

toughteddybear: WHERE'S ROSALIE?!

MasochisticVlion: shopping with Esme and Alice

toughteddybear: I NEED HER!

StupidxLamb: YOUR ANNOYING!

Doyoufeelit: Emmett, why aren't my calm waves working?!?!

toughteddybear: I WANT MY DADDY!!!!! HE USED TO FEED ME SAUERKROUT!

MasochisticVlion: thanks for sharing.

toughteddybear: *goes into gangsta mode* ya'll welcome, dawg

Doyoufeelit: oh god.

Doyoufeelit has signed off.

StupidxLamb: EDWARD!

MasochisticVlion: BELLA!

StupidxLamb: EDWARD!

MasochisticVlion: BELLA!

StupidxLamb: EDWARD!

MasochisticVlion: BELLA!

toughteddybear: SACKAJEWIA!

MasochisticVlion: sackajewia?! why are you talking about her?!

toughteddybear: cause! she went on that cool expedition with Cloius and Lark!

MasochisticVlion: its Loius and Clark, idiot!

toughteddybear: IDIOT WENT TO?!

MasochisticVlion: god help this child...

toughteddybear: HEHE!

MasochisticVlion: you think your annoyingness is funny?

toughteddybear: yeah, kinda. Isn't it, Bella?

*****15 seconds later*****

MasochisticVlion: Bella? Are you there, sweetheart?

**10 seconds later**

toughteddybear: Belly button?

**30 seconds later**

MasochisticVlion: BELLA! SAY SOMETHING!

StupidxLamb: CALM YOURSELVES!! What, I'm not aloud to get cereal?

MasochisticVlion: Sorry sweetie. I thought you might have fallen off your chair...again.

StupidxLamb: are you making fun of me?!?! you don't love me?!?!?!

MasochisticVlion: no, bella, I still love you! I wasn't trying to make fun of you either, I'm sorry!!

toughteddybear: aww hehehehe.

StupidxLamb: edward, I was just kidding. Lol, you got so upset babe.

MasochisticVlion: I thought you were mad at me! *puppy dog face*

StupidxLamb: awwww! I love your puppy dog face!

toughteddybear: SHUSH GIRL! SHUT YO LIPS! DO THE HELLAN KELLER, AND TALK WITH YOUR HIPS!

StupidxLamb: I love that song! She wants to touch me, whoaa! She wants to love me, whoaa! She'll never leave me whoaa whoaa!

MasochisticVlion: don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, don't trust a hoe, won't trust me!!!!!!

toughteddybear: yayy! we're great singers!!!

StupidxLamb: tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef!

MasochisticVlion: That I'm a vegetarian

toughteddybear: and I ain't fuckin scared of him!

StupidxLamb: yay! I'm listening to that song right now! hehe : )

toughteddybear: NO ONE CARES!!!!!

MasochisticVlion: Emmett! don't be mean to Bella!

toughteddybear: WHATEVER!

toughteddybear has signed off

MasochisticVlion: Bella, do you wanna come over?

StupidxLamb: ok, I'll be over soon! I love you!

MasochisticVlion: I love you too!

StupidxLamb has signed off

MasochisticVlion has signed off


	2. Peeps, Birds, clothes, and Mike Newton!

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Lol! You guys inspire me even more!! **

**Alright, enough of my ranting, now it's time for chapter 2!**

**_________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2:

Bella: stupid lamb

Edward: MasochisticVlion

Emmett: toughteddybear

Alice: shortstopxshopper

Rosalie: Hottiewithabody

Jasper: Doyoufeelit

Jacob: Wolfyduhduhduh

Mike Newton: Fig-Newton

**Hottiewithabody has signed on**

**Stupid lamb has signed on**

**MasochisticVlion has signed on**

**toughteddybear has signed on**

Stupid lamb: hellooooo peeeps!

Toughteddybear: SINCE WHEN AM I A DUCK?

Hottiewithabody: Emmett, what r u talking about?

Toughteddybear: those peep things! You know, like the marshmallow candy-ish junk!

Stupid lamb: I wasn't calling you that… lol

MasochisticVlion: ANYWAYS…. Emmett, I can't believe you burned Alice's clothes!!!!

Toughteddybear: I DID?! WHEN?!

MasochisticVlion: last night when she was shopping with Bella! You said you were mad at her for rolling her eyes at you on AIM the other day so you burnt her clothes!

Toughteddybear: THAT WASN'T ME, YOU TART-MUFFIN! THAT WAS ARTHUR!

Hottiewithabody: who's Arthur?

Toughteddybear: *GASP* MY TWIN BROTHER!

Stupid lamb: oh, no! Emmett, are you candy-drunk again?

Toughteddybear: NO! I see Arthur on the 3rd Tuesday of every other month.

MasochisticVlion: oh yeah?! How come I've never met him!

Toughteddybear: HE DOESN'T LIKE STRANGERS!!!! Gosh, Edward, you're supposed to be smart, girlfriend!

Stupid lamb: Edward is smart! And stop making fun of my boyfriend!

MasochisticVlion: thanks, hun

Stupid lamb: I was talking about Mike Newton…

Toughteddybear: OOOO… YOU JUST GOT BURNT BY A CLUSMY, BLUSHING, HUMAN! That's gonna leave a bruise in the morning!!

MasochisticVlion: Bella, what are you talking about?!! Are you breaking up with me?!

Hottiewithabody: DUN DUN DUN…

Stupid lamb: Edward, I was KIDDING! Lol, you can never take a joke!

MasochisticVlion: thank god…

Toughteddybear: *screams like a girl* OMG! SOMEONE GET A CAMERA!

Hottiewithabody: what? What is it, babe?

Toughteddybear: THERE'S A BIRD! A BIRD!

Stupid lamb: where?

Toughteddybear: IN…OUR…TREE! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! AAAAH!

MasochisticVlion: *sarcastic voice* OMG! A BIRD, IN A TREE! NO WAY! *rolls eyes*

Toughteddybear: I KNOW IT SOUNDS RIDICULOUS, BUT THERE IS!! THERE IS!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO! ITS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stupid lamb: just like your dignity…

MasochisticVlion: hahaha!!!

Toughteddybear: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY DIGNITY'S GONE? HUH, WHY YOU LOOKIN THERE?!

Hottiewithabody: Emmett, are you ok babe?

Toughteddybear: no, Rosalie, I told you I wanted the power rangers lunch box set, and you did NOT get me it! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, NOT BUYING ME THINGS?!! WHAT, DO YOU THINK YOU'RE MY WIFE OR SOMETHING?!?!

Hottiewithabody: well, I was kind of hoping…

Toughteddybear: if we were a move, you'd be the right guy! And I'd be the best friend, that you'd fall in love with!! CHOCOLATE! THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!

MasochisticVlion: oh god, here we go again!

Stupid lamb: I'm just gonna leave before Emmett explodes. Bye Edward, I'll see you tonight! I love you! Bye Rose! And for you, Emmett… get some help.

MasochisticVlion: you know what, I think I'll go, too. Bye Bella, I love you. Bye Rose, call a therapist, Emmett.

Hottiewithabody: yeah, bye Emmett.

**Stupid lamb has signed off**

**MasochisticVlion has signed off**

**Hottiewithabody has signed off**

**Wolfyduhduhduh has signed on**

Toughteddybear: ew! It smells like dog poop! JACOB! GET OUT OF MY YARD!

Woldyduhduhduh: hardy, har, har!

Toughteddybear: wow, you're real cool. So, what would you like for Christmas? I WANT THE POWER RANGERS LUCNH BOX SET!

Wolfyduhduhduh: thanks for sharing. Now where's Bella?!

Toughteddybear: does this look like the face of someone who knows?

Wolfyduhduhduh: Idk, I can't see your face.

Toughteddybear: Oh, but if you could, it's scowling at you right now!

Wolfyduhduhduh: do you even know what scowling means?!

Toughteddybear: nope, I was trying to sound smart, but that doesn't work for everyone.

**Wolfyduhduhduh has signed off**

Toughteddybear: PSSSH! Emmett McCarthy Cullen doesn't need him to have fun! LET'S WORK THAT STEREO, GIRLFRIEND! YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS! CHILL IT OUT, TAKE IT SLOW! THEN YOU ROCK OUT THE SHOW!

Toughteddybear: I'm gonna leave now. So uh, goodbye! Drive safe, and don't forget to eat your flinnstone vitamins'! (I personally like the purple ones!)

**Toughteddybear has signed off**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Doyoufeelit has signed on**

**Shortstopxshopper has signed on**

Doyoufeelit: Hey, sweetheart! What's up?

Shortstopxshopper: WHO BURNED MY CLOTHES!

Doyoufeelit: someone told me that Emmett's twin brother did it. Arthur.

Shortstopxshopper: AAAH!!!!!!!!!

Doyoufeelit: well, uh… how much did he burn?

Shortstopxshopper: 4 shirts, and 2 pairs of jeans!!!!!! : (

Doyoufeelit: *sends calm waves to Alice*

Shortstopxshopper: thanks, babe. But I'm still furious!

Doyoufeelit: Do you want me to get Emmett for you?

Shortstopxshopper: YES! NOW!

**Toughteddybear has signed on**

Toughteddybear: WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT RIGHT NOW?! I WAS PLAYING MY SPONGEBOB GAME!

Shortstopxshopper: EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN! YOU BURNED MY CLOTHES!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!

Toughteddybear: IT WAS ARTHUR! DON'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND ENGLISH!?!? God! so, where does coffee come from?!

shortstopxshopper: AAAAAAHHHHH! UUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Shortstopxshopper has signed off**

**Doyoufeelit has signed off**

Toughteddybear: oh, feisty one.

**MasochisticVlion has signed on**

**Stupid lamb has signed on**

Stupid lamb: hey guysss!

MasochisticVlion: hey sweetheart! Whatcha dooooin?

Stupid lamb: talking to you! You silly bo-billy!

Toughteddybear: NO ONE ANSWERED MY QUESTION!

MasochisticVlion: You never asked one.

Toughteddybear: Oh, well I wanted to know where coffee came from!!

Stupid lamb: coffee beans, DUH!

Toughteddybear: WOW!! Are they the kind that make you fart?

MasochisticVlion: No…. wow Emmett, why don't you just look this up online?

Toughteddybear: YOU CAN DO THAT?! OMG! THIS IS LIKE… THE BEST DAY EVER!

Stupid lamb: Emmett, how much chocolate did you eat today?

Toughteddybear: a weeeee-bit. : )

MasochisticVlion: oh no…here we go…

Toughteddybear: .you. Wow, wouldn't you be like really creeped out if someone said that to you? Wouldn't ya?!

Stupid lamb: Edward, why can't you have calm waves like Jasper?

MasochisticVlion: sorry, baby, I just don't roll that way. : )

Stupid lamb: lol. 33333

Toughteddybear: MY EYES! THEY BURN!

MacoshiticVlion: What did you do, look in a mirror?

Stupid lamb: Hahahahaha!!

Toughteddybear: NO! you two keep being all mushy gushy!

Stupid lamb: All I did was put a heart. Goodness gracious!

Toughteddybear: so, how do people put peanut butter in a peanut butter cup.

MasochisticVlion: you are the most RANDOM person I've ever encountered.

Toughteddybear: um…. Thanks?

Stupid lamb: encountered means met.

Toughteddybear: HEY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, EDDIE-MONKEY! Or the ghost of Daniel Boone will come for you!

MasochisticVlion: oh…my…god. Lord help us all!

**Fig-Newton has signed on.**

Fig-Newton: Oh, Bella you're on! I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a movie Friday night????

Stupid lamb: I'm going out with Edward, Mike!

Fig-Newton: so…?

MasochisticVlion: Mike, I'm right here. In this very chatroom. Watching you ask MY girlfriend on a date.

Toughteddybear: YEAH, SO BACK OFF! Hey, mike, do you like peeps?

Fig-Newton: no?

Stupid lamb: Emmett's been eating a liiiitle too much sugar.

Fig-Newton: I see. You make things so understandable, Bella.

MasochisticVlion: Don't push it, Mike….

Fig-Newton: sorry?

Toughteddybear: YEAH YOU BETTA BE! OMG! MY SHIRT IS 100% COTTON!!!!!!

**Fig-Newton has signed off**

Stupid lamb: sorry, boys, but I g2g, too. I have homework! Bye, Edward, I'll see you tonight! I love you soo much! And, Bye Emmett!

MasochisticVlion: Ok, sweetie, I'll see you tonight. I love you, too.

Toughteddybear: BYE BELLY BUTTON!

**Stupid lamb has signed off**

Toughteddybear: So, Edward, what's your favorite color?

**MasochisticVlion has signed off**

Toughteddybear: HEY! YOU COME BACK HERE, MISTER! WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?!?! EDWARD!

**Toughteddybear has signed off**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, so I know that you like this story, and I'm NOT abandoning it, but I just wanted to tell you that I won't be writing it as much, because I'm really getting into my new story, superhuman. You guys can read that if you want, since this story won't be updated as often. I really am sorry, but this story is NOT finished yet and it will be finished!

Thank you,

..17


	4. Belly buttons, Edward's body parts,&more

Heeeey guys! I know, it's been SOOOO long. a lott has been going on. BUT...I AM BACK. (:

I hope youu guys like the chapter! pleeease review. (:? thanks!

Chapter 3:

Bella: stupid lamb

Edward: MasochisticVlion

Emmett: toughteddybear

Alice: shortstopxshopper

Rosalie: Hottiewithabody

Jasper: Doyoufeelit

Jacob: Wolfyduhduhduh

Mike Newton: Fig-Newton

Doyoufeelit has signed in

Fig-newton has signed in

Hottiewithabody has signed in

Fig-Newton: Where is the apple of my eye?

Doyoufeelit: What the hoo ha?

Fig-Newton: BELLA! God gay, must I explain everything?

Hottiewithabody: Oh, put a sock in it, Newton. Bella doesn't want you!

Fig-Newton: SAYS YOU. But I just bought these powers from wal-mart, and they make people fall in love with you.

Doyoufeelit: And people say I have issues...

toughteddybear has signed in

toughteddybear: Buddy the Elf just made my bed rock.

Hottiewithabody: umm...?

toughteddy: I'M JUST JOSHING YOU! Sooo... how long does it take for milk to get sour?

doyoufeelit: why do you care?

toughteddybear: IT'S A HOT TOPIC. MY GOD! Seriously, Jazzy-panda, get in the ZOOOONE.

Fig-Newton has signed off

toughteddybear: WHO WANTS TO BE MY SPECIAL FRIEND?

Hottiewithabody: Jasper.

Doyoufeelit: ROSE!

toughteddybear: my belly button itches. I thinkkk I got taco meat all up in it.

doyoufeelit: how would you like me to respond to that?

toughteddybear: COME ITCH IT. NAP-TIME. MOM?

Hottiewithabody: EMMETT. I thought i confiscated your...issue.

toughteddybear: My chocolate? My prized possession? NO WAY, JOSE! I bought more at .com

doyoufeelit: ...angry face for angry tummy?  
?

toughteddybear: HELLO? You forgot the www. and the .com! sheeeesh, why doesn't anyone know things? calculators!

Hottiewithabody: I am sometimes ashamed to call myself your wife, Emmett.

toughteddybear: WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING? MAPLE TREES. SERIOUSLY ROSALIE, THAT HURTS MY CENTRAL NERVOUS SYSTEM.

doyoufeelit: oh god...

Masochisticvlion has signed in

toughteddybear: EDWARD? YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME YOUR FAVORITE COLOR.

Masochisticvlion: Oh, why don't you go CRY ABOUT IT?

toughteddybear: MAYBE I WILL! Everyone I love.. NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME...

Hottiewithabody: I do!

toughteddybear: YOU DON'T COUNT!

Hottieiwthabody has signed off

doyoufeelit: that was rude.

toughteddybear: YOU KNOW WHAT'S RUDE? YOU NOT ITCHING MY BELLY BUTTON! NOW THAT'S JUST COLD! THE GRINCH IS MY HERO.

Masochisticvlion: you worship a green monster?

toughteddybear: HE IS MY LIFE. OMGGGG GUESS WHAT?

doyoufeelit: what?

toughteddybear: i heard a rumor...THAT DOLPHINS LIVE IN...WATER. W-A-T-E-R.

Masochisticvlion: REALLY? I didn't know that! *rolls eyes*

toughteddybear: IT'S TRUE. OMG.. MY SHOES HAVE LACES! THIS IS THE WEIRDEST DAY..EVER.

doyoufeelit: tell me about it...

toughteddybear: You want me to tell you a story? OKEY-DOKEY ARTICHOKEY...

Masochisticvlion: PLEASE! don't tell a story.

toughteddybear: you, sir, just chipped my nail.

doyoufeelit: He did what to your what?

toughteddybear: DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CAN'T HEAR ME, HONEY BUNCHES OF OATS! Mice have fur. ROBERT PATTINSON!

Masochisticvlion has signed off

doyoufeelit has signed off

toughteddybear: Elmo, I love you. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! OR TAKE MY MICROWAVE OVEN.

toughteddybear has signed off

Stupid lamb has signed in

Shortstopxshopper has signed in

toughteddybear has signed in

stupid lamb: okay, Emmett. Do you like, live on AIM? YOU'RE ALWAYS ON.

toughteddybear: I don't mean to burst your bubble, Bella, but I actually live in a tasty cake box with a guy named Gayorg. He has a BEARD.

Shortstopxshopper: Whatever tickles your peach, Emmett.

toughteddybear: tehe...my peach does like the sensation of tickling. A PENNY IN A WISHING WELL.

stupid lamb: I can't handle him anymore.

toughteddybear: WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? THEY'RE SELLING CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE? YEAH!

shortstopxshopper: what the hoo ha are you talking about?

toughteddybear: i would tell you... but then I'd have to kill you. Or throw a broom at you. whichever you prefer.

stupid lamb: I just want Edward... too bad he's car shopping with Jasper and Carlisle. :'\

toughteddybear: Edward has toes, DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT? I SAW THEM!

Shortstopxshopper: I also saw his nose, too! anddd his arm, and leg, and foot!

toughteddybear: AAAW MAN, WHY DO YOU GET TO SEE ALL THE GOOD STUFF?

stupid lamb: welllll... I see the BEST STUFF. ;P jk jk!

Shortstopxshopper: ooohhh, Bella! GETTING FRISKY!

toughteddybear: she's talking about his armpit hair, isn't she? Cause, honey, I saw that jungle toooo! Best day ever...

shortstopxshopper: ummm...Wow. you're NOT NORMAL.

toughteddybear: penguins sled using their TUMMIES.

Stupid lamb: yes...we understand that.

wolfyduhduhduh has signed in

wolfyduhduhduh: BELLA! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE! I neeeed to talk to you!

stupid lamb: WHAT, JACOB?

wolfyduhduhduh: I need you back in my life!

Shortstopxshopper: well doesn't that just suck for you? Just get outta here, you filthy flea-filled mutt!

wolfyduhduhduh has signed off

toughteddybear: IS HE GONE? CAN I COME OUT FROM UNDERNEATH MY BED NOW?

stupid lamb: yes, Emmett, you can stop hiding...from god knows what!

toughteddybear: Thanks for protecting me, buzz! TO INFINITY AND BEYOND! ZZOOOOOOMMMM!

shortstopxshopper: EMMETT! STOP RUNNING AROUND WITH YOUR BUZZ ACTION FIGURE. YOUR SHAKING THE HOUSE!

toughteddybear: Don't act like you don't love it.

stupid lamb: you guys are sooo entertaining. :)

toughteddybear: You wanna know entertaining? TALK ABOUT THE DREAM I HAD THE OTHER NIGHT! So I was sitting on a marshmellow with Hannah Montana, and then a random voice screams "FOR NARNIA!" and then a strawberry was thrown at my humorous bone. THEN...

Shortstopxshopper: sorry, but we don't care...AT ALL.

toughteddybear: Gayorg sells naked mole rats.

stupid lamb: ummm? Who would buy a naked mole rat?

toughteddybear: Buzz Lightyear. WHO ELSE? CHAD OCHOCINCO PLAYS FOOTBALL NOW! I SAW IT ON THE NEWS THE OTHER DAY!

Shortstopxshopper: I saw him on tv last year, playing football...that's old news, Em.

toughteddybear: I'm gonna invent the iTAMPON

Stupid lamb: what?

toughteddybear: WELL... they have the iPAD...BUT NO iTAMPON... BUT I WILL SOLVE THAT!

stupid lamb has signed off

shortstopxshopper has signed off

toughteddybear: I'M CRYING MYSELF AND BUZZ TO SLEEP TONIGHT.

toughteddybear has signed off


End file.
